Mi error
by gardenia gu
Summary: Cuando uno se enamora desea estar al lado de esa persona y se crea un mundo, pero no todo sale como uno espera y eso le sucedió a ella.
1. Chapter 1

Crei ver cosas que nunca existieron, crei palabras que no eran reales, pero eso hace el amor no, te ciega a tal grado que mandas todo a la mierda y sólo te centras en el, piensas que el te quiere porque te lo dice, pero acaso lo dijo en frente de otros, acaso lo dijo y demostró en frente de otros, no, solo te lo dijo a ti, pero un día te das cuenta que todo lo que sólo te dijo a ti no es verdad, un día te das cuenta que todas las ilusiones que te hiciste no fueron verdad, que el mundo que te creo no existe, un día de repente sólo te engaña de la peor manera, y de paso diciéndote palabras tan irientes que crees que no te volverás a recuperar.

-de verdad pensaste que te amaba, jajaja que ingenua eres, yo sólo quería una noche contigo.

Piensas que después de eso tu vi a ya no vale nada, pero de repente llega alguien que te levanta de toda esa mierda.

Fue el quien me ayudó a que lo olvidará, ese chico de cabello en forma de llama, el tal vez no me dijo con palabras lo que sentía por mi, pero si con actos, actos que no pasaron desapercibidos por todos, a el tal vez no le importaba que decían los demás, pero nunca dijo alguna palabra de amor por considerarlo cursi, pero sus actos me demostraron que el me quería, se preocupaba por mi, miraba con ojos asesinos a otros cuando siquiera volteaban a verme.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre.

Un día como cualquier otro el volvió a aparecer poniendo mi vida de cabeza otra vez, llego diciendo que aún me ama, diciendo que aún se preocupa por mi, pero sus palabras para mi no tienen sentido, pero aún sabiendo que miente llegaría otra vez el sentimiento a mi corazón, sentiría otravez ese sentimiento, pondría en duda mis sentimientos, pero lo que siento por Vegeta es más fuerte que cualquier duda que entre en mi mente, cualquier días a que sintiera ya que fue el quien me ayudó a salir adelante, así que con la decisión ya tomada se lo dije a Yamcha y el pareció entenderlo, pero no conté con que el se acercaría, en un principio crei que sólo me iba a abrazar pero hizo todo lo contrario, se acercó para besarme en los labios, no en la mejilla, en los labios, tampoco conte con que Vegeta estaba justo detrás de mí y malinterpretara lo que vio, en cuanto Yamcha se fue todo mi mundo se derrumbó, Vegeta creyó que yo lo estaba engañando, pero lo peor de todo fue las palabras que uso para terminar con mi sufrimiento.

-no vales nada, siempre pensé que eras una chica fácil, y ahora veo que no me equivoque-sabía que mentía ya que en su mirada vi dolor y decepción, no hice nada cuando tomo sus cosas y se marchó de mi casa, dejándome sola otra vez, desde entonces no lo e vuelto a ver, nose que fue de su vida, solo quisiera verlo por una vez, tan solo una vez mas para decirle que equivocado estaba, despues de ese día me fui de mi casa, no le dije nada a nadie, tomé dinero y me fui a otro país.

Comencé de cero en cuanto llegue a otro país, puse una tienda de repuestos, mi vida estaba mejorando y está mejorando para bien.

-mamá ya vámonos que se nos ara tarde, perderemos el avion-la voz de mi hijo me hizo salir de mis recuerdos, mi hijo, aquel que fue producto del amor que hubo entre Vegeta y yo, aquel que tiene el carácter de Vegeta y también sus rasgos, sólo que tiene el cabello lila y mis ojos celestes.

-ya voy, te pareces a tu papá.

-lo amabas verdad-dijo con un semblante entristecido, odiaba verlo tan triste, y lo peor de todo es saber que no conoció a su papá por culpa mía.

-mucho hijo, lo amaba mucho.

-de que murió mi papá.

-de una enfermedad hijo-nunca le dije que su padre me abandonó, pero no quería hacerle odiar a su padre sin que el tuviera la culpa ya que Vegeta nunca supo que yo estaba embarazada, así que la única manera que encontré fue decirle que el estaba muerto, y la verdad es que para mi Vegeta Ouji esta muerto, ya que me dejo y no confío en mi, pero no le guardo rencor, por más que quise no pude odiarlo, y como odiarlo si me regaló algo que amo con todo mi corazón.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto, hace unas semanas atrás me enteré que Vegeta estaba en la ciudad, no quería que conociera a Trunks ya que lo conocía y sabía que me lo quitaría por no decirle que existía, así que lo mejor sería irnos lejos para que el no nos encuentre, para que pueda seguir viviendo junto a mi hijo sola como en un principio, sólo el y yo.

Pero aún y todo eso se que mi error fue enamorarme primero de un hombre que no me valoraba, y luego enamorarme de alguien que nisiquiera confío en mi, pero mi mejor error, es tener a mi hijo junto a mi, es el error más deseado que tengo y por el saldré a delante, sólo por el.

Aprovechando este fic quiero decir algunas cosas con respecto a mi anterior fic que dije que le seguía una secuela:

1.-en primera quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar mi anterior fic, sigo trabajando en la secuela no se preocupen, este fic apenas y lo termine, no me llega la inspiración además de otras cosas que les explicaré.

2.-como ya abran leido en mi antiguo fic, tengo muchas responsabilidades y no puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones, entre mi Instituto y mi cole no me da tiempo y e estado muy estresada, así que les pido comprensión.

3.-quería subir la secuela el día de mi cumpleaños como un regalo para mi, pero justo ese día tenía clases tanto en lo cole como en mi insti así que no pude actualizar, por cierto mi cumple fue el 28 de marzo.

Bueno eso es todo prometo subir la secuela de mi promer fic no se procupen no lo dejare y sin mas me despido hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ya pasaron 5 meses desde que nos mudamos de la capital del oeste al este, al principio fue difícil acoplarnos a la nueva vida que estábamos llevando pero poco a poco nos acostumbramos.

A quien más trabajo le costó acostumbrarse fue a mi hijo Trunks, el cambio de ciudad a parte del cambio de escuela para un niño de su edad no fue muy grato, en varias ocasiones me dijo que los niños de su escuela se burlaban de su cabello, decían que para su edad no debería teñirse el cabello, yo siempre le dije que no debería afectarle lo que dijeran los demás de el.

A veces mis padres llaman para saber como estábamos, y si necesitábamos algo, y casi siempre preguntaban por Trunks.

Ellos ya sabían de Vegeta y de lo que me hizo, siempre en sus llamadas me informaban algo de él, me decían que él no a parado de buscarme, en ocasiones quisiera creer que el me busca para pedirme perdón, pero eso es pedir mucho, a veces quisiera saber para que me busca, y es en ocasiones que me entra el miedo de pensar que él sabe sobre Trunks, pero siempre lo descartó ya que él no sabía nada de Trunks, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba embarazada.

En el tiempo que estuve aquí, como siempre habían chicos que estaban interesados en mi, muy pocos son los que se me acercaron, la razón no es que fueran tímidos, sino que Trunks es muy celoso de mi y no deja que nadie se me acerqué.

Me hice amigo de un joven que trabaja junto conmigo, su nombre es Tapion, es un chico muy amable y es cariñoso con Trunks, tiene un hermano menor que tiene casi la misma edad que mi hijo, su nombre es Minosha, los dos son muy buenos conmigo y con Trunks.

Trunks y Minosha son muy buenos amigos, siempre están juntos y no se quieren separar, me encanta ver que mi hijo es feliz a pesar de todo.

Con Tapion aun a pesar de todo él no se me acerco por nada más que para ser amigos, él en una ocasión me dijo que aún no estaba interesado en buscar una pareja, que tenía que ver primero por su hermano que por su propio bienestar.

Tapion era apenas un muchacho cuando se hizo cargo de su hermano, apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad cuando se hizo cargo de Minosha, sus padres habían salido por una emergencia, pero el tiempo en esa ocasión no estaba bien, llovía a cántaros pero aún así decidieron ir, unos días después se entero que sus padres habían muerto, en medio del camino casi chocan con un camión que se cruzó en su camino, por la poca visibilidad que había a causa de la lluvia, lograron esquivarlo pero por la carretera mojada se cayeron a un barranco.

Tapion supo superar eso pero Minosha no, me dijo que Minosha en una semana no salió a comer ni a nada, Tapion tuvo que entrar al cuarto de Minosha para decirle que toda iba a estar bien, que él iba a estar para él siempre.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar algo en la cocina, me levanté del sillón donde estaba y fui a ver si sucedía.

-¡Trunks deja eso!-le llame la atención a mi hijo que estaba con un pedazo de pastel en una cucharilla apuntó de comérselo y en su otra mano sostenía un platillo con pastel-ya te dije que tienes que esperar... dame eso-dije extendiendo mi mano.

-pero mamá sólo será una probada-me dijo con un pequeño puchero, pero yo no iba a volver a caer en su juego.

-la anterior dijiste eso pero no comiste la comida así que dame eso.

-pero mamá…

-sin peros…dame eso, lo comerás después del almuerzo, pero si no me das en este instante no te voy a dar pastel por una semana-le amenace, vi como iba a decir algo así que alce mi mano parando lo que iba a decir-aún no e acabado jovencito…si no me das ese pedazo de pastel te vas olvidando de las salidas con Minosha y los pastelillos de la abuela.

Vi como mi hijo bajaba la cabeza y miraba el suelo, se que fui un poco dura pero ya era hora de que me empezará a hacer caso, lo tengo muy mal acostumbrado y eso tiene que cambiar.

Al poco rato de estar mirando el suelo extendió la mano dándome el platillo, yo lo tomé y lo puse en la mesa de la cocina, me acerqué a mi hijo y me arrodille de tal forma que estaba a la altura de su vista.

-¿que es lo que tienes Trunks? -le pregunté con mi voz maternal.

Él negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro-nada mamá-me dijo con una voz que denotaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

-no me mientas Trunks, te conozco mejor que nadie y se que algo te aflige, vamos dime que es Trunks-al poco rato mi hijo se lanzó a mis brazos y escuché que lloraba y sentí como sus lágrimas bajaban mojando un poco mi ropa-¿Trunks?-dije un poco asustada.

-¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué?

-¿de quién hablas hijo?

-¿por qué tuvo que morir mamá?-apenas lo escuché por los sollozos que daba.

-así es la vida hijo, las cosas pasan por algo, se que extrañas a tu papá-sentí como Trunks movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo-pero no tienes que estar triste, sabes que tu papá está allá arriba cuidándote desde el cielo, y también es tu cumpleaños Trunks, tienes que estar feliz, se que darías todo por que tu padre este con nosotros.

-quisiera que estuviera con nosotros.

-lo se hijo, pero ya, sécate esas lágrimas y vamos a comer.

Mi hijo se separó de mi para así limpiarse las lágrimas, luego me miro y me dio una sonrisa, bajo de la silla en donde estaba y fue al comedor.

Es en estos momentos donde me llega el remordimiento de haberle quitado a mi hijo su padre, quisiera retroceder el tiempo y volver al momento donde Yamcha llegó a mi casa para que no me dejará tocar por él, quisiera volver para que Vegeta permaneciera conmigo y juntos criemos a nuestro hijo, pero son vanas esperanzas que aún albergo en mi corazón.

Aún después de todo este tiempo, aun después de todas las lágrimas derramadas, aun sigo amando a Vegeta como en un principio, se por medio de mis padres que Vegeta no ha vuelto a tener pareja, quisiera que la razón fuera que aún me ama, pero eso es pedir demasiado, se que me odia y me guarda rencor y si supiera de Trunks seguro me odiaría más por ocultarlo, por no decirle nada de su hijo.

-¡mamá, tengo hambre!-la voz de mi hijo me hizo volver de mis pensamientos.

-si ya voy-no puedo negar que quisiera que Vegeta fuera parte de esta familia, pero así son las cosas, todo pasa por una cosa y yo no puedo hacer nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Bueno después de mucho tiempo, se que me tarde mucho pero tengo mis razones, tratare de actualizar rápido, gracias a los que comentaron, y no olviden dejar sus reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

**C** **hapter 3**

 _-¿me quieres?-pregunte al hombre que estaba a mi lado, estábamos en mi casa, sentados en él sofá de la sala, veíamos una película, yo estaba con la cabeza en su hombro y él tenia un brazo rodeando mis hombros._

 _-no-baje la mirada al escucharlo decir eso, estaba por levantarme del sofá pero en cuanto quise hacerlo me jaló a él de los hombros ya que no había desecho su agarre en mis hombros-será mejor que escuches esto atentamente porque no voy a volver a repetirlo-me volví a sentar en él sofá junto a él, tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara-no te quiero porque te amo, aun esa palabra es tan poco y simple para describir lo que siento por ti, lo que siento por ti va mas allá que una simple palabra._

 _-yo también te amo-dije al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba a sus brazos a besarlo._

Me desperté sobresaltada por él sueño que tuve, parecía tan reciente pero yo sabia que eso había sido hace mucho, el simple hecho de recordarlo me hacia llegar un dolor agudo al corazón.

Me levanté de mi cama, mire la hora y eran la 5:00 de la mañana, baje a la cocina a preparar él desayuno de Trunks y el mío, hice un jugo de naranja con waffles con miel, los puse en la mesa y luego me fui a bañar, me puse jeans y una polera manga corta, fui al cuarto de Trunks para despertarlo.

Al entrar en su habitación lo vi durmiendo, me le acerqué y lo moví un poco para que se levantara-Trunks levántate-como vi que no me hacia caso le hable mas fuerte-¡Trunks si no te levantas en este momento te vas olvidando de tus video juegos!-sabia que con eso se levantaría y no estuve equivocada al ver que como si fuera un resorte se levanto de la cama.

-no mamá, todo menos eso.

-entonces jovencito vaya a bañarse y liego bajas a desayunar-vi como mi hijo asentía con la cabeza e iba directo al baño.

Mientras yo me dispuse a bajar a esperarlo, pero antes de entrar en la cocina alguien toco el timbre de la casa, fui a la puerta y mire por en picaporte para ver quien era.

Afuera estaban Tapion y Minosha así que les hice pasar-pasen, que los trae por aquí tan temprano.

-bueno quería saber si podías llevar a Minosha al colegio-me dijo Tapion.

-si no hay problema con ello pero ¿Por qué no puedes llevarlo tu?

-es que tengo trabajo ¿lo recuerdas?-ahora que recuerdo solo yo soy quien no va a ir al trabajo hoy pero si Tapion

-si ya lo había olvidado, pero ¿ya desayunaron? Si quieres les invito algo.

-no gracias Bulma pero yo ya me tengo que ir, te portas bien Minosha, adiós Bulma-dijo a la par que salía de mi casa.

-y tú Minosha ya desayunaste-le pregunte.

-si no se preocupe señora Bulma…, a propósito, ¿Dónde esta Trunks señora Bulma?

-ah, él esta arriba, enseguida baja, pero aunque sea toma un poco de jugo de naranja.

-esta bien, gracias señora Bulma.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y le serví un vaso de jugo de naranja, poco después de eso vi a mi hijo entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

-Minosha, que bueno que viniste-dijo Trunks sentándose a tomar su desayuno, yo también me senté después de darle a Minosha unos waffles.

-apúrate en terminar tu desayuno Trunks, y Minosha tu también no queremos que lleven tarde ¿verdad?.

-no-me respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que terminamos el desayuno, Trunks subió a su cuarto por su mochila mientras que yo y Minosha fuimos al auto.

-Trunks apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde-le hable en cuanto lo vi bajar las gradas después de que entre en casa para ver por que se tardaba.

-si ya voy mamá.

-¿no te estas olvidando nada verdad?

-no mamá, ya vámonos.

Al salir de la casa nos dirigimos al auto donde nos estaba esperando Minosha.

-abróchense los cinturones.

Después tomamos rumbo directo al colegio de los niños.

-bien ya llegamos, pórtense bien, Minosha, ¿Tapion vendrá a recogerte?

-no dijo que le dijera a usted que si podría recogerme.

-no te preocupes, bueno que tengan un bonito día, nos vemos en la salida.

-si, adiós mamá-me dijo mi hijo con un beso en mi mejilla.

-gracias señora Bulma.

Cuando los vi entrar en el colegio me dirigí hacia mi trabajo, pero en cuanto me detuve en un semáforo fije mi vista en la acera de enfrente y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron, en la acera de enfrente estaba Vegeta cruzando la calle, pero no iba solo, a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello rubio y una pequeña niña, el tiempo para mi se detuvo justo en ese momento.

Así que solo me buscaba para restregarme en la cara lo muy feliz que es ahora, de lastimarme solo para vengarse del dolor que le ocasione antes, ahora ya no hay remordimiento, ni arrepentimiento de lo que hice, ahora entiendo que hice bien en no decirle nada de Trunks, para que si ahora es feliz, ya nos necesita, salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el pitido del automóvil que estaba detrás de mi.

Arranque el auto y me dirigí hacia mi trabajo, desde ahora en adelante ya no escapare, viviré aquí y si veo a Vegeta no dejare que me quite a mi hijo, luchare con uñas y dientes de ser necesario pero de algo estoy segura el amor que le tenia, el poco amor que aun quedaba se fue, bien dicen por ahí que una ves que una relación se marchita es muy difícil que vuelva a florecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hasta aquí, se que no es largo pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo mas largo, y también me disculpo por tardar tanto no era mi intención pero no pude hacerlo mas antes, gracias por leer y dejen un review que alegra mucho, nos vemos en otra.**


End file.
